<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beg Like You Mean It by Reggie_forklance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702962">Beg Like You Mean It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie_forklance/pseuds/Reggie_forklance'>Reggie_forklance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moan Like You Mean It [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Keith (Voltron), Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie_forklance/pseuds/Reggie_forklance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance follows through with his promise of "next time", determined to make Keith beg for it. And maybe fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moan Like You Mean It [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beg Like You Mean It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for BooksAreMyLoveLanguage for requesting a part two.  Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was going to kill Keith.</p><p>He would kill the man with raven hair and pale paper skin, with muscles that squeezed under his tight grey shirt and an ass that begged to be touched.</p><p>One year. Today was their one year anniversary, ever since that fateful dinner when Lance had finally busted Keith’s nerve, and Keith had completely forgotten.</p><p>Lance had gone out of his way to meet with Hunk in secret to cook Keith’s favorite flavor cake- funfetti because Keith was adorable like that- and placed rose petals around his room, and purchased a crystal stone to tie around Keith’s neck that meant love.</p><p>Well, they hadn't actually said the words yet, but that wasn’t Lance’s fault! Lance had done everything in the relationship, been the only one to celebrate regular anniversaries, been the one to make Keith lose control, and was the one who labeled them as boyfriends. And while Lance already knew that he was in love, and had been for a long time, he swore to himself that he would wait for Keith to say it first. No matter what.</p><p>Back to the point: Lance was going to absolutely murder Keith for ruining his perfeclty planned day by training all day (again).</p><p>Lance stormed through the halls, his blue jeans shifting with each long stride, and headed straight for the training deck.</p><p>“Simulation, off!” Lance yelled as he entered the spacious room.</p><p>Immediately, holographic robots and obstacles faded out as Keith swung into the air. Annoyed, Keith spun his raven head towards Lance and glared.</p><p>“What was that for?” Keith asked, his chest heaving from the adrenaline.</p><p>Sweat fell from his brow and his muscles pulled through his thin shirt. Lance forced himself to focus.</p><p>“I want my boyfriend to stop training for two damn seconds. One, the amount you train isn’t healthy, and two, we were supposed to spend today together. Like a normal couple.”</p><p>Keith readjusted his fingerless black gloves. His thick brow raised as he said: “oh? Last time I checked, normal couples aren’t in charge of fighting an intergalactic war together.”</p><p>“Keith.” This was Lance’s final warning. His foot tapped on the ground, impatient and loud.</p><p>Keith, missing Lance’s furrowed brow and genuinely pissed nature, coaxed him more by mocking: “Lance.”</p><p>That was it. With red filling his blue eyes and furry fueling his blood, Lance charged at Keith. Keith stumbled back in surprise and couldn't get out of the way quick enough before Lance had tackled him onto the ground. The two fought, too closely to their full strength, until Keith finally rolled over from beneath and pinned Lance onto the ground.</p><p>“Hah,” Keith smirked over a panting Lance.</p><p>Then, just because Keith must hate Lance to death, Keith had the audacity to pin Lance's arms above his head with one hand while lifting his shirt with the other. Ambidextrous perks. Lance’s eyes flashed to Keith’s exposed stomach and swallowed hard.</p><p>“Oh?” Keith had learned to pay attention to the noises Lance makes, he knew what that swallow meant.</p><p>“Don’t.” Lance warned.</p><p>“Don’t…?” Keith teased Lance. Then, without a care in the world or for their fellow crewmates who might see them, Keith stripped his shirt off entirely and ground down against Lance. “Is it getting hot in here?”</p><p>Lance couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing. “Dude, what is this, a bad porno? What kind of line is that?” Lance laughed some more, his dimples shining through and his white teeth glimmering.</p><p>Keith’s cheeks flushed red and his grip on Lance fell lax. “Well, you say cheesy stuff all the time, so…”</p><p>Lance only laughed harder. Keith really was adorable when he was flustered. Then, like a switch flipped inside Lance, his laughter died. Lance pushed Keith off of him and rolled over. Now: Lance was over Keith, who was shirtless and very sweaty.</p><p>Leaning forward, Lance whispered inside the husk of Keith’s ear: “My bedroom, now.”</p><p>Lance was sure that while he got up, he leaned into Keith’s middle. Keith groaned at the touch and Lance licked his lips.</p><p>“Is that alright, Mullet?”</p><p>Without looking back or helping his boyfriend up, Lance swung his hips out of the training deck and towards his room. He knew exactly what lesson he was going to teach Keith.</p><p>--</p><p>Keith stayed on the training deck floor for a solid minute. Shirtless, panting, and bothered. Lance, with his perfect teeth and dimpled-smile, just had to come rushing in right in the middle of his training and do that. Then he had the audacity to leave- swaying his hips in the way he knew Keith was weak to- and demand Keith to follow him.</p><p>And despite being a soldier in an intergalactic war, Keith hated following orders. Especially from his nosy and hot boyfriend. But he was bothered. So Keith found himself jumping up from the ground and tugging his shirt back in just in case he ran into anyone else in the hall before wiping his brow and strolling out the training deck. He needed to train more- had to- otherwise.. Otherwise…</p><p>No. Not now. Keith had something tan and beautiful waiting for him in the bedroom, Keith wouldn’t let himself think about that now. It was a short and uncomfortable walk to Lance’s bedroom. When Keith was standing in front of his door, he found himself anxious, his heart beating like a stampede of elephants. Anticipation flooded his veins. He imagined Lance unraveling under him, panting, moaning-</p><p>Three knocks, loud and sharp.</p><p>“Come in!” Lance yelled from the otherside.</p><p>Keith pushed the button to open the door and it slid open with a whoosh.</p><p>Keith’s knees shook weak at the scene: juniberry flowers were scattered in front of the door and up to the bed, candles were lit around the window sill, a cake on the nightstand, and Lance was sitting on the bed with an annoyed expression on his face.</p><p>“What is this…?” Keith wondered aloud.</p><p>“You don’t remember?” Lance’s face was serious as he rose from the bed and stretched his lean body.</p><p>“Today?” Keith’s brows furrowed as he rose a hand to rub his chin, “Well, today is… Saturday, I think but you know how hard it is to keep track up here-”</p><p>“One year! It’s our one year, Keith!”</p><p>Oh. Fuck, he’d forgotton again. Lance was always obsessed with these anniversaries- but why did they matter? Wasn’t it just every single day that mattered, each individual sun rise rather than celebrating them all collectively? They should just celebrate everyday they survived and not look for the future. But Keith knew that this mattered to him.</p><p>“Lance, I am sorry, I completely forgot, I was traini-”</p><p>“Training, yeah, Keith, I know. All you do is fucking train these days. Is that more important than me... than us?” Lance pleaded, closing the distance between them and backing Keith up against the wall.</p><p>“Of course not, but we are in a war. How can I make it up to you, Lance?” Keith pleaded, finally recognizing the serious light in Lance’s blue eyes.</p><p>A sinister smirk stretched across his sun-kissed skin. “Well, I spent forever preparing for today, picking flowers, baking your favorite with Hunk, finding candles at an alien market-”</p><p>“Ok Lance, we know you’re the romantic one in this relationship-”</p><p>“Remember ‘next time’?” Lance said, his smirk never faltering.</p><p>“What?” Keith wondered.</p><p>“I put in all this work for you, it’s about time you listened to me and did what I want.”</p><p>“Picking the flowers and making cakes?” Keith was confused, he didn’t get how that connected to their encounter at the training deck or how Lance was now pinning Keith with his hand against the wall.</p><p>“No, you idiot,” Lance whispered, his nose brushing against Keith’s, “It’s time I made you beg for it.”</p><p>Keith blinked. His jaw fell slack, his knees shook. “Jesus, Lance, you can’t just say things like that.”</p><p>“Can’t I, Keithy babe? You do owe me, afterall.”</p><p>Keith swallowed. If he leaned forward an inch, their lips would touch. Lance didn’t make a move forward, but Keith knew why- Lance needed Keith to agree to this, needed Keith to make the first move so that it would be consensual.</p><p>Keith smirked, he finally got what Lance’s game was. Ducking under Lance’s arms, he grabbed his wrist and tugged him over to his bed. Then, sitting himself down, Keith looked up under the hood of his lashes and gave a soft smile: “Do your worst, Loverboy.”</p><p>Lust consumed Lance’s eyes as he surged forward and captured Keith’s lips. They were open, hot, needy. Their tongues swirled together, eagerly tasting each other. Keith felt high just from kissing, drool rolled down his chin as Lance leaned forward and pushed Keith down onto the bed. Keith pulled back and reached up to yank Lance down with him. Then, as quick as lightning, Keith pinned Lance beneath him once more. He ground their hips together and Lance let out a hiss of pleasure.</p><p>Keith threw his shirt off and attacked Lance’s neck, sucking at any bare skin his tongue could reach. Lance moaned beneath him, his hands fumbling for Keith’s pants like a man starved for food.</p><p>Keith detached himself for the bare second needed for Lance’s shirt to be thrown to the ground. Keith lightly ground up and down as he whispered hoarsely between kisses: “How about you let me treat you? Let me show you a good time, baby.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Hummed Lance in content. “Wait! No, no, no, Mr. Broody Pants, tonight you’re mine!”</p><p>Lance pushed Keith off of him and hopped off the bed, reaching for his nearby closet. Then, grabbing two pairs of pants, he swaggered back to the bed and gestured for Keith to lie down. Keith stripped off his pants, leaving his tented boxers on, and hooked his hands behind his head as he laid back down.</p><p>“Hands out,” commanded Lance.</p><p>Keith shivered at Lance’s low and hoarse tone of voice, the way it commanded him, told him to do things that would surely bring unparalleled amounts of pleasure coursing through his body-</p><p>Keith did what was asked, throwing his arms out wide. Lance leaned down and began to tie Keith’s hands to the bedpost. Keith swallowed hard as his wrist touched the cold frame.</p><p>“This ok?” Lance asked as he worked.</p><p>“More than,” Keith tried to keep his voice steady.</p><p>Lance nodded and smirked. “Good,” he whispered back, voice filled with growing anticipation.</p><p>Lance leaned back, knees stradling Keith and his sighs getting heavy. His eyes raked from the top of Keith’s head to his boxers and frowned.</p><p>“Let’s get these off,” Lance muttered as he tugged down Keith’s boxers and threw them to the floor, admiring his length. Keith shrunk under the piercing gaze.</p><p>“What?” Keith asked with a puzzled look, his insecurities getting the best of him.</p><p>Lance smiled softly and swore: “Dios, Keith, you are so fucking beautiful.”</p><p>A fierce rosey blush rushed across Keith’s cheeks. He would have hid his face under his hands if they weren’t tied back. Lance’s smile widened and Keith looked down self-consciously at himself. Keith was thick, a perfect curve curling up to slap his stomach. Pre-cum already dripped from his red tip, lapping onto Keoth’s stomach and begging to be slurped up.</p><p>“You too,” Keith demanded.</p><p>Lance nodded and stripped himself, his clothes adding to the growing pile on the floor. Keith’s mouth went dry at the sight of him- at the one little freckle near the low hanging balls. He wondered how they fit perfectly in his hands, and how it felt so good to suck-</p><p>“Lance, stop gawking and hurry up,” Keith ground out, his dick twitching at the sight of Lance.</p><p>“Tsk,” Lance warned Keith. “Patience yields focus, babe.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“I said that I hate-”</p><p>Lance reached down and sucked on his pink, perked nipple.</p><p>‘Ahh!” Keith exclaimed.</p><p>“What, Keithy boy?”</p><p>“Fuck, Lance.”</p><p>Lance took his left nipple into his mouth, tugging the right with his other hand. His tongue sucked on each nipple like his life depended on it, and his hand twisted in just the right ways to get Keith’s toes to curl and his back to arch obscenely.</p><p>“La-ah-nce!” Keith moaned.</p><p>Lance popped off loudly. “So sensitive,” he teased.</p><p>“Just hurry it up, I won’t last!” Keith’s tone was still harsh, demanding.</p><p>“That’s not what begging sounds like. You’ll only cum when I tell you to,” Lance instructed Keith.</p><p>Keith somehow found the will to roll his eyes at Lance’s (charming) antics. Lance’s mouth went back onto the pale skin and he kissed his neck, his nipple, lower to his stomach, lower-</p><p>“Fuck yes!” Keith weezed as Lance took in his whole length into his mouth.</p><p>Lance swirled his tongue over Keith’s head, then leaned forward until his dick hit the back of his throat.</p><p>Keith moaned again, and Lance did the same, sending vibrations up the most sensitive parts of Keith. Lance reached down with a free hand and cupped one of Keith’s balls. Lance’s tongue was filled with Keith’s salty pre-cum, and Lance swallowed needily. Keith’s hands found Lance’s head and the two built a steady pattern- up, down, up, down-</p><p>“I’m close,” Keith huffed in warning. “Just a little more, babe, fuck you’re so good at this.”</p><p>But Lance wasn’t done for tonight. No, Keith hadn’t begged yet, and as much fun as sucking the soul out of his boyfriend was, Keith would cum at this rate. So, without any apology, Lance dragged his tongue up and down Keith’s shaft one more time before getting off completely.</p><p>“No, Lance, don’t stop.” Keith asked.</p><p>He was so close to begging- so close- but Lance knew that he could get more. He wanted Keith to be a mess, sobbing in pleasure at Lance’s touch. Even though Lance’s own dick was throbbing and in desperate need of attention, Lance traced a finger down Keith’s number, between the seam of his balls, and circled his cute and tight little hole.</p><p>“Lube, I need lube…” Lance whispered to himself as he pulled away and grabbed lube from the top drawer.</p><p>After pouring a generous amount of lube onto his hands, Lance went back to teasing Kieth’s entrance.</p><p>“I want to touch you,” Keith panted.</p><p>“Like this?” And with that, Lance slid one finger inside of Keith, searching for his spot, curling his fingers right-</p><p>“Fuck, Lance! Just put it in, please!”</p><p>Lance smiled. Finally, Keith was unraveling.</p><p>“Not yet, darling,” Lance paused his movements to place a wet kiss on Kieth’s lips, then on he sucked another hickey on his neck, then he finally placed a kiss at right where his finger was still inside Keith, then pulled back.</p><p>Excruciatingly slowly, Lance added a second finger, stretching Keith out with scissoring motions, being sure to hit the spot Keith loved every time.</p><p>“I said please, Lance! I want you, please!” Keith’s entire body was shaking, his dick looked so heavy and precum was pooling out of the tip.</p><p>Lance smiled again- Keith wasn't crying yet, now was he? So, without remorse, Lance added his tongue in with his two fingers. It slid in seamlessly, the taste of lube filing his senses, as he ate Keith out.</p><p>“Lance! Please, please, please I- ah- want you- I don’t care anymore! Hmmm, so good- please stop teasing me, baby, please! Ah- let me cum!”</p><p>Lance’s tongue pulled out of Keith and he went down to suck one of his balls, being sure that his fingers continued their relentless rhythm.</p><p>Finally, after an eternity of over-stimulation, Lance finally looked up at Keith and smiled at the sight. He paused his tongue and his fingers and just stared at Keith:</p><p>“So beautiful,” he whispered to himself.</p><p>Keith was sobbing. Tears leaked from his face and stained the sheets, his cum was spattered on his stomach and his entire body was shaking.</p><p>Keith’s grey-violet eyes met Lance’s as he begged one last time: “I love you and I’m sorry I forgot about today, now please, please, let me cum!”</p><p>A soft, private smile spread across Lance’s face.</p><p>“Hey, Keith?” Lance softly whispered, his face never leaving Keith’s.</p><p>“Ye-hic-yes?”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>And with that, Lance slowly moved his tip into Keith.</p><p>“Keith~” Lance moaned as he bottomed out, Keith taking every beautiful inch so well. He was so warm, so- “So tight, babe,” Lance said mostly to himself.</p><p>“Lance, yes, deeper, please!”</p><p>WIth that, Lance pulled back, and then thrusted in slowly, softly, his tip brushing against Keith’s prostate.</p><p>“I love you, Keith,” Lance saipuncuted with each thrust.</p><p>“I- hah!- I love you too,” Keith moaned out.</p><p>He pulled against his restraints and lance paused to untie the loose nots. Immediately, Keith's hands surged forward to wrap Lance into a tight embrace. Lance continued thrusting slowly, and Keith continued sobbing as Lance made love to him.</p><p>Neither were going to last long, not after everything leading up to this moment. Keith caved in first, begging: “Can I cum? PLease let me come, Love!”</p><p>Lance leaned forward and kissed Keith, whispering against his lips: “Come for me, babe.”</p><p>Keith came with a shout. His entire body shook, and Lance rode him through his orgasim. Lance followed soon after, kissing Keith as his entire body spasmed inside Keith and he came. Together, they collapsed onto the single bed, holding each other close.</p><p>They laid like that for some time, both coming down from their high, before Lance finally pulled out, seman leaking out.</p><p>Lance stood to get a washcloth, but Keith’s hand wrapped around Lance’s waist.</p><p>“Stay,” He begged again.</p><p>Lance smiled and cuddled closer to his boyfriend, “just a little longer, then we need to clean you up.”</p><p>Keith hummed in contempt. Lance stroked his matted hair, and Keith drew lazy circles with his hands around Lance's tanned arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry I forgot,” Keith whispered into the quiet room.</p><p>“It’s okay. But Keith, why do you train so much? It’s not healthy.” Lance looked down at his lover, waiting for an answer.</p><p>Keith bit his lower lip. Perhaps he was still high from the sex, in love, or plain crazy, but he answered honestly:</p><p>“I couldn’t stand it if you got hurt, Lance. What if you-” He choked down another sob- “What if you die, and I could have stopped it if I was just a little bit stronger? What if the ship gets stormed, or we have a bad mission, or you get captured- I don’t want to see you hurt again.”</p><p>“Oh Keith,” Lance held back tears of his own. “I love you, but you’re an idiot. We’re a team, I don’t want you hurt either, but we need to spend the time we have together- not in separate rooms, training for a day that may never come.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Keith murmured, hiding his head in the crook of Lance’s collarbone.</p><p>“But for now…” Lance rolled out of bed, ignoring Keith’s grumbling protest.</p><p>Then, reaching down onto the bed, he scooped Keith up into his arms and began carrying him to the bathroom.</p><p>“For now,” Lance continued, “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to stand tomorrow, let aone train. Then we’ll eat the cake I made and you’ll let me cuddle you to death.”</p><p>Keith let out one of his rarest laughs- the kind that was completely unguarded, simply the most beautiful sound in the entire universe. Lance blushed and smiled down at his boyfriend.</p><p>He was going to reach down and kiss Keith on the forehead, but before he could, Keith reached out first. Keith kissed Lance chaste on the lips and whispered one finally time:</p><p>“I love you. Now go fuck me until I can’t walk.”</p><p>Lance was more than happy to comply.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>